


Frozen Tangled Brave Dragon Guardians part I

by ijedi



Series: Frozen Tangled Brave Dragon Guardians (FTBDG) [1]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida meets her cousin Hiccup, the two share adventures, and fight against Alvin the Treacherous and Dagur the Deranged. This is part 1 of Frozen Tangled Brave Dragon Guardians multi crossover, will be written concurrently with part 2 of this crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merida meets Hiccup

Merida woke up in her room, ready to practice some archery. Ever since she rescued her mother from the bear curse, the two women mended their bond. The two, however, still has quite a few disagreements.

“Merida!” shouted Queen Elinor, as she called her firstborn.

“Coming!” spoke Merida as she quickly changed her clothes and exited her room. 

The girl run down the stairs, ready to eat a large breakfast, and later to go outside. As she arrived in the dining hall, she saw both her parents at the table. The triplets, however, were nowhere to be seen.

“Hi mum,” spoke the red headed girl as she sat at her chair.

“Merida, your mother and I had received some great news! Berk is finally a peaceful island!” spoke King Fergus, as the girl raised her eyebrow.

“We thought that it would be good for you to travel to visit our ally. From what I heard, you would like to be friends with Hiccup, the Chief’s son. Legend says, he tamed a dragon,” spoke the Queen.

“Mom!” Merida began to protest

“As a future Queen you have to know who your allies are, and maintain friendly relations with them.”

“I would rather practice more archery,” complained the girl.

“You can do it there. It has been years since I visited my brother, with their island constantly under dragon attacks. The dragons never allowed us to come even close to Berk. But since that is not an issue anymore, you should visit our extended relatives,” spoke Fergus

“Berk? Wait, my cousin is a Viking?” asked surprised girl, as the two parents looked at each other. 

“What? I thought you told her about my brother and his family!” spoke Fergus, defending himself.

Merida sighed; she knew that this time she could not do anything to persuade her parents for her no to go.

“Fine, but I am taking Angus with me,” spoke Merida as she stood up from her seat, and went to pack up her belongings. She only took an extra dress that was not too long, and her bow. She then journeyed to the port and sailed with her trusted horse to Berk, waiving to her family.

“I wonder what Berk looks like,” she thought as she looked at the vast amount of water that surrounded her.

\----------------------------  
On Berk, Hiccup just woke up and quickly exited his bed. As he looked around, he saw a familiar friendly black face of his dragon.

“O, hey Toothless, how was your night?” asked Hiccup as he yawned. The two exited the house, and the young dragon started running in a circle, and at times pointing at his tail.

“Lets ride!” Hiccup climbed on, and the two began flying in the air. The pair quickly ascended in the air before making a sharp dive. They kept flying for a few hours.

As the two descended, Hiccup noticed that his father stood next to the house. “Hello dad, is something wrong?” asked the boy

“I have some great news son! Trader Johan finally managed to bring the letter to our allies in DunBroch, and we received a positive reply!” spoke Chief Stoic with excitement.

“Dad?” asked puzzled Hiccup.

“Your cousin Merida should arrive soon here. I heard she has quite a temper,” laughed Stoic as he left to do his Chiefly duties.

“Well Toothless, this might be fun. You never know, maybe my cousin is a nice girl,” spoke Hiccup as the two flew to the Dragon Training Academy, where Hiccup found his friends already playing with their dragons.

“Good morning Hiccup,” spoke Astrid, as she threw some chicken to Stormfly before approaching her friend. The other teens soon joined.

“Guys, I have an announcement to make,” spoke Hiccup.

“Wait, let me guess, someone died?” spoke Tuffnut

“Was there dragon involved? And were there explosions?” spoke Ruffnut

“Guys, he is serious. What’ s the matter Hiccup?” asked Astrid

“My cousin Merida will arrive soon. I never knew I even had other relatives, but I think it was due to our constant war with dragons,” replied Hiccup, as he faced the other dragon riders.

“Hiccup, does she have her own dragon?” squealed Fishlegs, as he wondered whether other people tamed dragons.

“I don’t think anyone besides us managed to train dragons. Fishlegs spoke a good point; we need to first hide our dragons, as our allies might not be aware that we no longer fight the dragons,” spoke Hiccup to other teenagers.

The teens resumed their daily activities. They flew on their dragons, and also further explored the island. 

A few days passed, and one morning Hiccup woke up after Toothless lightly jumped on him.

“Ouch, Toothless!” exclaimed Hiccup, as he saw his dragon jumping on wooden supports of the house.

“I hope you are awake and ready son, cause your cousin has finally arrived,” spoke Stoic from the other room.

“Toothless, stay here, we don’t want Merida to see you yet,” spoke Hiccup as the cute dragon began walking after him.

“Toothless!” spoke Hiccup as the dragon laughed.

“Fine, come, but hide yourself,” spoke Hiccup as the two exited the house. Hiccup soon joined his friends at the pier, where the teens saw a small ship approaching.

“Guys, I think the Outcasts are approaching Berk! Sound the alarm!” spoke Ruffnut as Astrid lightly hit the other girl.

“What?”

“This is not an Outcast ship,” replied Astrid, as the six teens looked at the approaching ship.

The ship soon docked, and a teenage girl with wild red hair exited the ship, followed by a black horse. She carried a bow with arrows in her quiver.  
“Hi, I am here to meet Chief Stoic the Vast,” spoke Merida as she looked at the six teenagers.

“My dad is busy. Lets me introduce myself, my name is Hiccup, this is Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut,” spoke Hiccup as he introduced his friends.

“I am Merida of DunBroch, your cousin,” replied the girl as she extended her arm and shook Hiccup’s hand.

“So, welcome to Berk,” began Hiccup as Merida’s focus immediately shifted.

“Wait, is this a dragoon?” asked Merida as she saw Toothless, who began jumping on the cliff he was hiding before he run towards the girl.

A/N: this part will follow The Riders of Berk TV series, with Merida being one of the main characters. I am planning to have the finale, the “Cast Out” to have even more action than in the series.

This is part 1 of my planned at least seven part multi crossover- Frozen Tangled Brave Dragon Guardians. I will write this concurrently with Frozen/Tangled part 2 of the crossover. This part will explore Hiccup and Merida’s friendship. Hiccup/Astrid. Merida/not decided yet.


	2. First Day on Berk

“Merida, this is Toothless. Toothless, this is my cousin Merida,” spoke Hiccup, as he introduced his dragon to his cousin.

The Nigh Fury approached the heir of DunBroch and licked her, before returning to his best friend.

“Eww!”

“Sorry, but that does not washout,” spoke Hiccup

The girl ignored Hiccup, “Where can I practice archery? I have not practiced for days, since I had been stranded at sea,” asked Merida.

“I, we train dragons, and don’t practice weapons fighting much,” began Hiccup

“Speak for yourself, I will show your cousin how real Vikings fight. Come, I will show why I won all the Twafest games in my life,” spoke Snotlout

“This is going to be interesting,” smirked Ruffnut

“Should I stop Snotlout? He is making a foul of our village,” asked Astrid

“I don’t think that would matter much to Merida, for some reason I don’t think she would be that impressed with Snotlout,” spoke Hiccup as the group walked to the Dragon Training Academy, where Snotlout put a barrel with a bullseye on top of two other barrels.

“Watch me, o beautiful maiden,” spoke Snotlout, as he lifted an axe and threw it at the barrel, hitting the center.

“Not impressive,” replied Merida as she lifted her bow and shot the bullseye with her arrow.

“Not impressive, huh? I can do better,” spoke Snotlout as he turned around, with his back facing the barrel, and threw another axe, then another, both hitting the barrel at the center.

“Bet you could shoot with such accuracy,” spoke Snotlout as Merida quickly shot five arrows, all hitting the center of the barrel. The first arrow hit the axe and went throw it, splitting it, before the arrow firmly established itself in the wooden surface.

“Well, it seems we have a draw today. You can continue later,” spoke Hiccup as he tried to stop the escalating rivalry.

“You bet we will. This proves nothing Merida. I still have a dragon. Come Hookfang, let’s fly,” spoke Snotlout as his Monstrous Nightmare crawled to him, before the two rose in the air and flew out of the academy.

“Sorry for such a scene, but Snotlout likes to try to impress girls. He also is very competitive,” spoke Hiccup.

“Don’t worry, after fighting Mordru I am not afraid of some teenage boy,” Merida smiled, “ Now, can you show me where we can eat? I am starving,”

Hiccup saw that the twins disappeared with their dragon somewhere, while Fishlegs was drawing in the Book of Dragons.

“Fishlegs, are you coming?” asked Hiccup

“No, I want to finish this, please go on without me,” replied Fishlegs as the three remaining teenagers left the arena.

“I see that you have a lot of freedom here. Do your parents make you study on how to be the new Chief? Do they make you choose to marry some girl?” asked Merida out of curiosity.

“Marry? Merida, I am sixteen, besides my father would never make me marry anyone. He would always approve my choice, however, when I later decide to marry,” replied Hiccup. He smiled slightly, as he looked at Astrid. Merida noticed this, but did not comment.

The trio entered the Great Hall, where a few Vikings were eating. They sat at an empty table. “This is delicious,” spoke the girl, as she took a chicken leg, and made a large bite.  
After they finished their meal, a man approached the table. “Hello Merida, my name is Stoic the Vast,” spoke the Chief as he greeted his niece.

“Hello Uncle Stoic, I like staying here,” greeted him Merida politely, as Toothless run into the Great Hall, looking at the group.

“It’s a dragon, run Merida,” spoke Stoic

“Dad, she knows that we are not at war with them anymore,” spoke Hiccup, as Merida smirked.

Later at night, the six Dragon Riders, as well as Merida, sat around a fire, telling various stories.

“So I once sat on Hookfang, and he set me up on fire!” spoke Snotlout, trying to impress Merida.

“So, how did you became friends with dragons?” asked Merida, as Toothless showed up again, and put his head next to the place where Hiccup sat.

“I met him after I accidentally damaged his tail. We became friends, and I made him a mechanical tail. Toothless showed me the location of the dragon that made the others attack our island. Toothless and I stopped the dragon’s reign of terror, but I lost my leg in the process,” spoke Hiccup, as he showed his metal leg to Merida.

“I bet that was an exciting adventure! I once had an adventure of my own,” began Merida, as the others listened.

“My mother wanted to make me marry one of the sons of the three Lords, but I did not want to get married. I mean, I was not ready to marry anyone then! I am still not ready! Anyway, I found a witch, who told me that if I give a cake to my mom, I could change her. Well, she did change. Into a bear,” spoke Merida

“Wait, a witch? I though magic is not real,” spoke Hiccup

“And I thought that dragoons are only legends,” spoke Merida

“So, I had to make sure my mother and I escaped the castle, and tried to find the witch, who left already. We spend a day in the woods. Later, we snuck into the castle again, as I realized how I could fix the spell. In the end, my mother saved me from a bear Mordru, and soon after turned back to a human,” spoke Merida. 

“What about the whole marriage thing?” Asked Hiccup

“I managed to convince the Lords that young people should be able to choose for themselves who they love and who they want to get together with,” replied Merida, as Toothless lifted his head and looked at Hiccup. The dragon then stood up.

“You want to fly before bed?” Asked Hiccup, as he stood up.

Toothless then looked at Merida. “ I think he wants you to ride him too,” spoke Hiccup, as the two cousins climbed on the Night Fury, and flew into the night.

A/N: Next chapter will deal with first appearance of Alvin the Treacherous, and chronologically take place in Riders of Berk Season 1 Episode 6.


	3. Alvin the Treacherous

Merida returned from a finishing trip late in the evening, only to notice that her new friends were sad. The dragons were missing.

“What happened, why are the dragons missing?” inquired Merida as she approached the group.

“Mildew framed our dragons, and he managed to get rid of all the evidence. The dragons are now on the Dragon Island,” spoke Hiccup

“Is it the island where you battled the Red Death?” asked Merida

“Yeah, why?” asked Hiccup

“Just curious,” replied the Princess

“What are going to do without our dragons? I already miss Meatlug,” spoke Fishlegs

“We will get our dragons back, I promise you that. But right now we have another problem. Mildew’s actions caused for us to lose all out weapons, and now we are totally defenseless against any possible attack,” spoke Hiccup

“Like that one?” asked Merida, pointing at the horizon

The group looked at the small object in the sea, and after a careful observation saw an incoming ship.

“That’s strange, trader Johan never arrives here at night,” spoke Snotlout

“That’s because this is not trader Johan. This is an Outcast Ship!” spoke Astrid, as the ship came closer to the shore.

“We need to inform my father,” spoke Hiccup as he ran towards his house, with his friends following him. When the group arrived, they noticed that Stoic was talking to Gobber.

“Dad, we have a problem. We spotted an Outcast Ship!” spoke Hiccup, as his father’s face became even more serious.

“Alvin,” spoke the Chief, “Gobber, tell the people that they need to hide in the forest. I will lead a group of warriors with me,”

“You will need this,” spoke Merida as she took her sword and gave it to her Uncle.

“Thank you lass, this will help a bit. Kids, go and find a safe place to hide,” ordered Stoic as he took the sword, and went to get a few warriors to defend the village.

“Now what?” asked Astrid, “We need to do something,” 

“I agree, but we cannot do much without our dragons,” replied Hiccup.

“Hey Snotlout, you told me you are good at hitting targets, right? Use this wisely. I expect you to return my weapon of choice in the same condition as I gave you,” spoke Merida as she gave her bow and quiver to Snotlout, before escaping into the night.

“And to think that this cousin of yours is a brave warrior! Ha! She is even weaker than Hiccup! She ran like a girl,” spoke Snotlout as Astrid hit him.

“We need to come up with a plan,” spoke Astrid

“Fishlegs and Hiccup can bait this Alvin the Treacherous, while I will take care of him,” spoke Snotlout proudly.

“I rather hide,” spoke Fishlegs, as he too ran away from the group.

“Great, now we have two deserters. Scout the area, and meet here soon,” ordered Snotlout, as Astrid punched his arm again.

“Will you quit it?” 

“I will when you will stop being such a d” began Astrid

“Guys, stop. We cannot fight each other, we need to scout and defend the village,” spoke Hiccup, as the group dispersed.

The group re assembled ten minutes later, when they found a scared Fishlegs, unable to talk. “What happened Fishlegs?” asked Hiccup.

“Alvin, he thought I was the Dragon Conqueror! He is searching for you, Hiccup!” spoke Fishlegs, as he shivered in fear.

The group saw Alvin walking nearby. “Hide here Hiccup, we will handle this. Get your father,” spoke Astrid as the group minus Hiccup and Fishlegs left to check this Alvin the Treacherous.

“He does not look so tough, here, watch,” spoke Snotlout, as he prepared his bow to fire at Alvin. As the large Viking turned and saw Snotlout, the boy froze and dropped the bow.

“Great warrior, huh?” asked Astrid, as she quickly shot an arrow at Alvin. The large Viking caught the arrow before approaching the four teenagers.

“Feisty, huh?” spoke Alvin as he grabbed Astrid, and held her in the air.

“We are not afraid of you! The reinforcements are on the way,” spoke the girl

“Then why only one of you carries weapons? I think you are all defenseless. Better submit now, and let me conquer Berk!” spoke Alvin the Treacherous, as Hiccup exited his hiding place.

“Alvin the Treacherous, you want me! I am the Dragon Conqueror!” spoke Hiccup

Alvin, and then the rest of the Outcasts laughed at this. “I don’t believe you boy. Little Hiccup could not be the mighty Dragon Conqueror,” spoke the Viking.

“Then how to you explain that there are no dragons on Berk? That’s because I conquered all of Berk’s dragons, even a Night Fury! And if you don’t believe me, let me prove it to you!” spoke Hiccup

“And how do you propose to prove that claim?” asked the Viking.

“Simple, take me to the Dragon Island,” replied Hiccup

“It’s true, Alvin, Hiccup is the Dragon Conqueror,” concurred Astrid

“In that case, you are coming with me,” spoke Alvin as he grabbed Hiccup. As the Outcasts sailed away from Berk, Stoic arrived on the shore with a group of Vikings.

“Where is Alvin?” asked the Chief

“They left to the Dragon Island,”

“Ready a ship. We are going after them,” spoke Stoic as the teens joined him in the pursuit.

As Stoic’s ship was swimming and chasing after the Outcast ship, Alvin was ready to see whether Hiccup told the truth. As the ship was approaching the Dragon Island, a black dragon flew in the sky.

“What is that?” asked Alvin, as Hiccup grinned.

The dragon appeared once more, now shooting a blast at the ship. The ship shook, and its crew flew at various places. Hiccup escaped Alvin, and run in the opposite direction.

“No one can help you now!” spoke Alvin, as the Night Fury suddenly landed on the ship. Merida quickly jumped from the dragon’s back and grabbed a sword. Hiccup used the confusion to climb on his dragon.

“By the way, we do not fight dragons, we ride them,” spoke Hiccup as he sat confidently on Toothless's back

“You will pay for this, boy!” spoke Alvin as he charged ahead, but was blocked by Merida. The girl blocked two more attacks, before Alvin threw her overboard.

Hiccup and Toothless rose in the air, and dived. The Night Fury shot at the center of the ship with great accuracy. The shot followed by two more shots. This resulted in quick destruction of the Outcast ship. 

Toothless dived, and as he flew over water, he grabbed Merida with his legs, before rising in the air, and flying away.

“Great job, you two,” spoke Hiccup, as the two flew away. The two teenagers soon spotted Stoic’s ship, and quickly landed on it.

“Dad, I know we went behind your back, but,” spoke Hiccup

“Hiccup, what you did was reckless,” began Stoic

“Dad, I only went to rescue Toothless, because I knew that together we could defeat Alvin. I did what I thought was best,” replied the boy, as he looked at his father. Stoic smiled.

“Lets then get all out dragons back,” spoke Stoic, as the other teens smiled. 

Later, after everyone returned to Berk, Hiccup approached Merida and looked at her.

“Thank you for helping me get back to Toothless,” spoke Hiccup

“What are the cousins for?” Smiled Merida, “Now, please tell me, what are your feelings about Astrid? Do you like her? Do I need to scare her?” 

“Merida!” 

“I am just teasing,” smiled Merida.

A/N: next, Merida tries to get herself a dragon.


	4. Merida's Dragon

Next day the seven teenagers gathered in the Academy. They were glad that the dragons were back on Berk, and that they could now protect their home. Mildew was annoyed at their return, but could not do anything, as the rest of the villagers sided with Hiccup and Stoic.

“So, what are we going to do today?” asked Merida, as she yawned. The girl was still sleepy.

“I think you should get your own dragon, cousin,” replied Hiccup as the red headed girl’s attention suddenly focused on him.

“My own dragoon? Really? That’s so exciting!” spoke Merida, as she then began looking at the dragons.

“I guess I will start. This is Toothless. He is a Night Fury. Night Furies are Strike Class dragons. These dragons are ones of the most maneuverable, and fastest dragons out there. Night Furies also have a very accurate shots, and their attacks are very destructive. Currently, Toothless is the only Night Fury we know of. We have not seen other Strike Class dragons in a long time, but the Skrill, and the Flightmare also belong here,” spoke Hiccup as he petted Toothless’s head.

Merida looked sad, as the girl understood that she could not choose a dragon from the strike class. Merida, however, quickly realized that she probably wanted to ride a dragon from different class.

“Alright, so this is Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder dragon. These beauties are quite smart and fast, almost as fast as the Night Furies,” began Astrid as Hiccup and Toothless looked at her.

“Deadly Nadder is a Sharp Class dragon, able to produce spikes from its tail. The dragon is very agile, and can shoot its projectiles with high accuracy. Deadly Nadders also have very hot fire,” spoke Astrid, as she looked at her dragon.

Merida liked the dragon but the Deadly Nadder reminded her of her mother, a graceful dragon, who could also be quite dangerous. The Princess liked the tail spike ability.

“This is Hookfang, the most powerful dragon out there. While not the fastest dragon, it can deal a lot of damage, as well as rescue beautiful shield maidens. You need to watch for their temper, as they often like to prank their rider. Monstrous Nightmares are hard to train, and only few can train such a mighty dragon,” spoke Snotlout, as he showed Merida his dragon. The boy jumped and sat on his dragon, but Hookfang decided to prank his rider by setting himself on fire.

“Need water,” cried Snotlout, as he sensed that Hookfang pranked him again,

“This is Meatlug, a Gronckle. These Boulder class dragons will be the best friend a person can have. While not very fast, Gronckles are very loyal. Unlike other dragons, Gronckles also feed on rocks, and can turn the rocks into lava, which can be used offensively. Come here girl,” spoke Fishlegs, as his dragon ran towards him.

Meatlug licked Fishlegs, as the boy hugged the female Gronckle.

“A nice dragon,” spoke Merida but then thought, “I do need a warrior mount”

The twins were last to present their dragon. “This is Barf and Belch, a Hideous Zippleback dragon,” began Tuffnut

“Zippleback is very dangerous. Wait, why is he dangerous?” asked Ruffnut

“Explosions sis,” spoke Tuffnut

“Oh, yeah, one head creates gas, the other ignites it,” remembered Ruffnut as the two riders then told their dragon to show its ability.

“Guys!” Hiccup tried to warn the twins, but the dragon already released gas. The resulting explosion sent the seven teenagers everywhere.

“Hiccup, I need to talk to you, “ spoke Stoic, as he arrived in the arena, only to find the seven teenagers lying everywhere.

“What happened here?” asked the Chief.

“Just Barf and Belch playing. Nothing major, dad,” replied Hiccup, as he stood up.

“I will go to the forest, and think about the dragons,” replied Merida, as she climbed on her horse, and rode to the forest. The last thing she heard was that her uncle asked Hiccup to help him choose a dragon.

The girl rode into the forest on her horse. The girl was happy, she really enjoyed the freedom the village of Berk offered. Noone told her how she had to eat, or what she should do. Hiccup, who was technically a Prince, never had to do anything she had to in her own kingdom.

The girl rode deeper into the forest, looking at its inhabitants. “A tiny dragon, cannot ride. A baby Nightmare, too small. Gronckle, sorry Fishlegs,” thought Merida as she passed a few dragons on her way.

Eventually the Princess arrived in small grassland, where she saw three tiny red dragons, which slightly resembled Hookfang, although their anatomy was different.   
“If only one of these were larger,” thought Merida as the three baby dragons spotted the girl, and ran at her.

“Hello here,” spoke Merida as she saw that the three dragons began playing with each other. The three little pranksters reminded her of her own little brothers.  
Suddenly, Merida saw that a group of wild boars began to circle around the baby dragons. Merida prepared her bow, and tried to defend the babies, but then saw that a larger dragon of the same species arrived on the scene. The dragon was also red, and in terms of its size was slightly larger than Hookfang.

The dragon began shooting fire at different locations, but noticed that it could not defend the three little dragons on its own. “Let me help,” spoke Merida as she prepared her bow, and began shooting at the boars. The dragon looked at the girl, and as Merida released her arrows, the large dragon ignited the wooden projectiles. 

After a few minutes of fire missiles, the boars screamed, and quickly ran away from the small dragons. As the boars left, the large dragon flew closer to Merida and put its head next to Merida.

The girl’s adventures were not yet over, as another dragon arrived on the scene. This dragon was even larger than the one Merida fought with. The dragon was also the same species as the four other dragons. As the huge red dragon landed on the grass, the three baby dragons ran quickly towards the dragon. When Angus saw the dragon, the horse quickly ran and hid in the trees.

“You must be their mother,” spoke Merida as she looked at the huge dragon that roared at Merida. The other large dragon then flew closer to the new arrival, and roared at the huge dragon. The new dragon then looked at Merida, and then quickly rose in the air, holding three baby dragons on its back. The other dragon remained.

“Those were your younger siblings,” realized Merida as she remembered how Hiccup first met Toothless, and extended her arm towards the large red dragon. The dragon first looked at the girl with confusion, before leaning closer and putting its face on the girl’s arm.

“I will call you Arrow,” spoke Merida as she climbed on the dragon, and the two flew in the air, where Merida practiced riding her own dragon.  
The pair returned in the evening.

“Merida, where have you been?” asked Hiccup

“Who is that?” asked Fishlegs, looking scared.

“This is my new dragon. I helped to defend her siblings from wild boars, and then their mother, who is much larger, took the babies away. Guys, meet Arrow,” spoke Merida

“Is this a Timberjack?” asked Astrid

“I don’t think so, Timberjacks are not that big,” spoke Fishlegs.

“Well, my dragon can spin at fast speed, and leave a burn mark on the ground,” spoke Merida

“A Typhomerang!” spoke Ruffnut as the others looked at her

“What?” 

“I think this actually suits your dragon,” spoke Hiccup.

The two cousins then shared the stories of what they did during that day. Merida was amused at the story how her uncle got his own dragon.

A/N: Next chapter will take place chronologically in Heather Report. And if you guessed, Arrow is Torch’s older sister.


	5. Heather Part I

A few days passed. Merida got even more comfortable at spending time in Berk, where she even had a dragon called Arrow. The young Princess was sleeping peacefully, as her roommate suddenly grabbed her arm, and shook it.

“I wanna sleep, go away Astrid,” spoke Merida as she was dreaming of times when she pranked the royal staff with her brothers’ help.

“It cannot wait, all the Dragon Riders are needed, as apparently Snotlout found something,” spoke Astrid as she grabbed the bed sheets and took them off.

“Alright, I am awake!” spoke Merida with some anger in her voice, as she sat on her bed, and soon exited the building.

The two teens soon arrived to the Dragon Academy, where the other riders were waiting for them. “Good morning Merida,” greeted her Hiccup.

“I hope this is very important, I was having nice dreams,” protested Merida

“Oh, you bet it would be important, after all, it was I who found out this. Get to the dragons, and follow me,” spoke Snotlout, as he climbed on his Monstrous Nightmare, as rose in the air, with other teens following him.

The group had a short trip. They flew to the coast, where Snotlout pointed at a shipwrecked boat, which was stranded on the coast. As the group arrived, their dragons descended, and then landed on the beach.

“Are you messing with our minds?” asked Tuffnut, as he looked suspiciously at Snotlout, who just smirked.

As the seven teens slowly approached the boat, Hiccup saw an entrance and climbed inside, only to find a girl lying on the sand. The girl had long black hair.

“Are you alright?” asked Hiccup as he looked at the girl. The stranger slowly sat on her knees and then looked at Hiccup.

“I am fine, but we were attacked by the pirates, and I lost my parents. Where am I’?” asked the girl, as she looked at Hiccup with her green eyes.

“This is Berk, and my name is Hiccup,” spoke the boy, as he extended his arm to her.

“Heather,” the girl spoke as she took his hand and the two finally climbed out of the boat.

“This is Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and my cousin Merida,” spoke Hiccup as he introduced Heather to his friends. Just as he did this, Toothless curiously approached the dragon riders.

“A dragon!” exclaimed Heather, as he hid behind Hiccup

“Yes, this is a mighty beast. Legends say it loves to chew on its victims flesh,” began Merida 

“Merida!” spoke Hiccup as he first looked at his cousin, and then at the new girl, who was shivering.

“Don’t worry, the dragons don’t do that, they are peaceful. This is Toothless, and he seems to like you,” spoke Hiccup, as the black dragon licked Heather.

“He looks so fierce yet so kind,” spoke Heather as she petted the dragon, who smiled.

“Alright guys, we need to return to village as my dad might get worried,” spoke Hiccup as everyone sat on their dragons, and flew to the village. Heather climbed on Toothless, and sat behind Hiccup.

As the black dragon, its rider, and its passenger flew in front of everyone, Merida’s dragon flew closer to Stormfly.

“You don’t seem to like this new girl,” spoke Merida

“Of course I don’t. She looks suspicious. She is a stranger on the island, and I don’t know anything about her,” replied Astrid quickly

“Well, I am stranger on the island too, but you are not suspicious of me,” spoke the Princess 

“You are different. You are Hiccup’s cousin. This girl. I don’t know, I just have a feeling she is not trustworthy,” replied Astrid as she flew away

“Someone is jealous,” realized Merida as she rode her dragon back to the village.

The rest of the day followed the dragon riders routine schedule, with exception that at different times Heather asked each of the riders about what their dragons could do.  
“So this is a Typhomerang, correct?” asked Heather, as she looked on Merida’s dragon.

“That is correct. This is Arrow. I found her when she protected her three younger siblings, before their mother arrived. Typhomerang dragons can grow to be very large dragons. When they fly, they can use their wings to create powerful winds. Their fire is very powerful,” spoke Merida as she hugged her dragon.

“You have an amazing dragon, I wish I had one,” spoke Heather

“You will find a dragon that will be perfect for you,” reassured her Merida as she sat on Arrow and flew into the sky.

After Merida returned to the village, she saw that Astrid angrily stood alone, with her dragon missing. Merida quickly landed, and ran towards her friend.

“What happened?” inquired Merida

“Heather! That traitorous witch! She stole both Stormfly and the Book of Dragons!” cried in anger Astrid, as the two girls quickly climbed on Arrow and took off.

“Um, Hiccup? Why is Stormfly missing? And why did Astrid and Merida flew on Arrow?” asked Fishlegs.

“Guys, climb on your dragons, we are going to follow them,” spoke Hiccup as the other teens were soon flying after the two girls.

As the dragons caught up with Arrow, they saw Heather flying quickly away. However, Stormfly was flying slower than usual.

“She wont get away on my dragon!” spoke Astrid as she jumped on Toothless

“Can you get me to Stormfly? I will do the rest,” asked Astrid.

“Don’t worry, while you can normally give me a challenge, I can catch up with Heather,” spoke Hiccup, as Toothless suddenly started to gain speed.   
As the Toothless and Stormfly flew very close to each other, Astrid jumped again and landed on her dragon.

“You! Give me my dragon back!” spoke Astrid as she grabbed Heather. As the two girls thought, Heather lost her hold over the book, and the book fell.

Before anyone could get the book, arrows appeared from the island. “We have to go. We will need to regroup and get the Book of Dragons some other time,” spoke Hiccup as the group flew away. 

On the shores of the Outcast Island, Alvin the Treacherous lifted the book and smiled. “Well done Heather, you did just as I ordered you. Now, I, Alvin the Treacherous have the means to get me own dragon,” laughed Alvin, as Savage, his second in command, laughed with him.

A/N: Next chapter: the group gets the Book of the Dragons back.


	6. Heather Part II

“So we have a problem. We need to get back our book of dragons,” spoke Hiccup as he faced the other Dragon Riders

“What are we going to do with her?” asked Tuffnut, as everyone understood that the boy spoke of Heather.

“We will deal with Heather later. Now we need to get back the book,” spoke Hiccup, as Astrid looked at them, and suddenly run off from the group.

“What’s up with her?” asked Ruffnut

Hiccup did not know what to answer. The Chief’s son thought for a minute. “We need to come up with some plan on how we will get to the Outcast Island. We need to rely on stealth. When the book will be in our hands, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut will use their dragon power to counter attack, so that the rest would escape, and then you could regroup with us,” spoke the boy.

“We will get to destroy their Island? Awesome,” spoke Tuffnut

“Make sure your dragons are well fed. We have a battle ahead of us,” spoke Hiccup as the rest of the group left, excluding his cousin.

“Merida?” asked Hiccup.

“Do you think this Alvin could use the book properly? He might have already trained many dragons, and his forces might strike soon. Should I perhaps ask my father of assistance?” asked Merida

Hiccup paused. “No, this is a simple stealth mission, where we go to the Outcast Island, get the book back, use the dragon’s fire to cover our rear, and escape. We have no need for a large-scale operation. It’s not like a whole armada of blood thirsty Vikings would attack Berk any time soon,” spoke Hiccup

“You are right, I think. It’s just I am not used to fight any human foes; my enemy was a demonic bear. This is different,” replied Merida

The Princess hugged her cousin and the two teens left the arena. An hour passed, and the group met at the beach, near the place where they found the shipwrecked boat.

“So, what’s the plan?” asked Merida, as she knew that Hiccup and Astrid talked about something earlier, but she did not hear, as she was eating.

Suddenly, a girl with black hair appeared on the beach, which caused an unsurprising reaction, especially from the twins.

“Heather! Get her,” spoke Ruffnut and Tuffnut, as they immediately ran at the newcomer, and jumped on her. The three teens fell on the ground.

“Get of me, you two idiots,” spoke the girl, as she hit the twins, before standing up.

“I don’t recall Heather be so strong,” spoke Tuffnut

“Me neither. My arm hurts,” concurred Ruffnut

“Guys? This is not Heather,” spoke Hiccup, as the two twins looked at the girl closer.

“She surely looks like her,” spoke Tuffnut

“Astrid?” realized Merida, as he looked closer at the girl

“Yes. Hiccup and I came up with the plan for me to infiltrate the Outcast Island under pretense that I am Heather. I would find the book, grab it, and then you all would arrive and help me,” spoke Astrid.

“Good luck Astrid,” spoke Hiccup, as Astrid climbed on a small boat, and took off.

The group dispersed again. While the twins were causing pranks to random unfortunate villagers, Snotlout took off and flew with Hookfang in the air, and Fishlegs went to make some notes on dragons, and Hiccup went to see Toothless, Merida journeyed to visit their prisoner.

“What do you want?” asked Heather, as she spoke from the cell.

“Why? Why did you lie to us all?” asked Merida

“Please understand that I did not have a choice. I know I lied to you, and I also lied partly about my backstory. But I could not just tell you the whole truth. You would not believe me, if I told you the real reason I had to come to Berk,”

“We are not going anywhere, at least you are not, so we have time. I am listening,” spoke Merida as she took an arrow from her quiver, and held it in her arm.

“The truth is that my parents are being held by the Outcasts. Well, sort of. My mother is. Alvin the Treacherous made me go to Berk and win your trust. He threatened the safety of my mother, and I just had to do it,” spoke Heather.

“You could have told us that! We would have come up with some plan!”

“No you would not,” countered Heather

“And why not?”

“Because Alvin the Treacherous is my father,” spoke Heather, as Merida looked at her in shock.

“You are lying,” spoke Merida as she took her bow with her other arm, and pointed it at the prisoner.

“No I am not. Look in my eyes. Am I lying now? Sorry you don’t believe me, but trust me; sometimes parents have very difficult relationships with their children. And Alvin threatened my mother! I had to do something, at least try!” spoke Heather as Merida remembered of her own recent troubles at home. She then looked back at Heather, who seemed to drop her mask. The girl began crying.

“I believe you,” spoke Merida as she shot an arrow, just as Heather closed her eyes in horror.

When the other girl opened her eyes, she saw that the arrow hit the lock, and the door had opened.

“You seriously thought I would shoot you?” laughed Merida as Heather looked uncomfortable.

“Um,”

“Don’t finish that. You still need to help me get the book, and then we rescue your mother,” spoke Merida, as the two teens ran from the Academy, only to see that the others left.

“Hi Merida, Hiccup told me to tell you that they had to leave, as they could not find you,” spoke a Viking as he looked at Merida

“Thank you Bucket,” spoke Merida, as the two girls went to find the remaining dragons. While Merida rode her dragon, Heather rode Stormfly.

When the two girls arrived to the Outcast Island, they saw that the group was captured.

“Help them, I will help Hiccup,” spoke Merida, as the two dragon riders began sending fire at the Outcast defenses. They quickly rescued the other teens, and soon everyone rose on their dragons in the air.

“You wont escape me that easily,” spoke Alvin, as he fired one of his catapults. The flaming rock passed Stormfly; Astrid lost balance, and fell on the rocks, soon to be captured by Alvin. The large Viking grabbed the girl, and ran to the cliff.

Hiccup flew on his dragon, passing the other Outcasts, whom the dragon easily threw on the ground.

“Surrender Hiccup, or else. Well, you can guess what would happen to your friend,” spoke Alvin, as he held Astrid above the tall cliff.

“Don’t do it, or it will be the last thing you would ever do, before my arrow would hit you,” spoke Merida, as she prepared her bow and arrow, while seating on her dragon

“Alvin, don’t,” spoke Heather, as she too, landed on the cliff.

“Who would have thought that I would see you three on the same day,” laughed Alvin, as he then looked at Merida.

“You are Fergus’s child, aren’t you? Does that make me kind of your Uncle?”

“Lies,” spoke Merida as Astrid saw something and quickly grabbed the book, before hitting Alvin in the stomach, and jumping from the cliff.

The girl survived, as the rest of the group soon saw that she rose in the air. She rode a Monstrous Nightmare, which looked very friendly. The other dragon riders immediately rose in the air, and took off, flying back to Berk. 

A/N: the group meets Dagur next chapter.


	7. Dagur's Visit

Next day, while the rest of the Dragon Riders flew in the air, Hiccup, Astrid, Merida, as well as Heather sat in the Great Hall. Stoic, Gobber, and Heather’s mother also sat next to them.  
“I am so sorry that I lied to you all,” spoke Heather, looking at Stoic and Gobber, “but I had no choice, I,” 

“You already explained why you did that. Next time, just tell us everything, and we will help you,” spoke Hiccup, as the other dragon riders nodded.

“I will,” spoke Heather

“Do you know anything about Alvin’s claim that he is related to me somehow?” asked Merida with curiosity,

“I did not know I had any relatives beside my parents. Is it true, Chief Stoic?” asked the girl.

Stoic sighed. “I hate bringing Alvin into any civil conversation. I am truly sorry for you for having him as your father. But, yes, despite all the treacherous things he had done in his life, he told the truth. You see, despite Alvin being our worst enemy, well after Drago Bludvist, but he disappeared and has never seen since that night, Alvin has an older sister,” spoke Stoic

The teens listened.

“Alvin was my best friend, until. Nevermind, this does not matter. Anyway, Alvin had a sister, who I met when we were teenagers. She was your mother, Hiccup,” spoke Stoic as the teenagers looked at him in surprise.

“That means that we are all cousins!” Spoke Merida as she grabbed Hiccup and Heather, and hugged them with her arms. Astrid looked away; she did not find the other girl’s antiques funny.

“Chief Stoic, it is important that you hear this,” spoke one Viking as he approached the table.

“Yes, what is it?” asked Stoic.

“The Berserker Tribe is here, and they want to sign that treaty,” spoke Mulch.

“Thank you Mulch. Son, we have a situation. Do you remember the Berserker Tribe? They will arrive shortly. This means we need to hide all of our dragons,” spoke Stoic, as the four teens stood up from the table and left.

“Alright, you heard my dad, we need to hide the dragons. We need to first find others,” spoke Hiccup as he arrived in the arena, only to find out that Tuffnut and Ruffnut were fighting, before they split, and went opposite directions.

“Guys?” asked Hiccup

“They are mad at each other,” informed him Fishlegs

“We need to hide our dragons, as the Berserkers will soon arrive on Berk,” spoke Hiccup, as Fishlegs looked at him with a worried face.

“Dagur will be here!”

“My thoughts exactly. We need to keep peace between our tribes, and as such we need to hide our dragons. They don’t know that we have dragons, and we need to keep it that way,” spoke Hiccup

“But we just taught our dragons non verbal tricks,” complained Fishlegs, before going to Meatlug quickly. The boy realized that he did not want to see Dagur angry.

When the group hid the dragons, Hiccup went with his father to greet Chief Oswald the Agreeable. When the main ship docked, a tall Viking jumped on the wooden platform. 

“Introducing the Chief of the Berserker Tribe, the Mighty, Dangerous,” began the man

“Oswald the Agreeable?” asked Gobber in surprise

“Dagur the Deranged,” announced the man

“Oh, no,” spoke Hiccup as an older teenager, who was about eighteen years old stepped out of the ship, only to throw a small dagger, and hitting a wooden plank right above Hiccup’s head.

The two Chiefs greeted each other, and then went to talk about the terms of the treaty. “I don’t remember seen you here before,” spoke Dagur to the two girls.

“My parents moved here a recently,” spoke Heather

“And I was shipwrecked on Berk a week ago. Chief Stoic took me in,” spoke Merida, as Heather glared at the girl, who unknowingly to Dagur grinned when looking back to Merida.

“At least neither of you are Scots. I hate their kingdoms, DunBroch in particular. Can you imagine that their King was afraid of some bear? If I ever seen that bear, I would have stabbed it in the heart, and then brought it as trophy,” spoke Dagur, as he then continued to follow Stoic. Fortunately, he ignored the teens.

“This, this Dagur!” exclaimed Merida as she took out her arrow

“Don’t, we don’t want to enter a war with the Berserker Tribe. I am sure my father could get the treaty signed, and Dagur would be off to his own island,” spoke Hiccup.

“I still don’t like him. One day, and I don’t care what you say, one day I will send an arrow through him,” spoke Merida as the group returned to the village, only to find that the twins were fighting again.

“Hiccup, we might have a small problem,” spoke Fishlegs, but before anyone could do anything, Dagur noticed it too.

“A dragon! And I thought there were no dragons on Berk. Come Stoic, we will take down this dragon, and then sign the treaty with its blood,” spoke Dagur as Stoic sighed. The two Chiefs took a few of their men, and ran after the dragon.

“We need to save Barf and Belch,” spoke Hiccup as he approached the twins.

“Guys, we have a problem,” began Hiccup but the twins ignored him.

“You two idiots! If you don’t work together, your dragon will be Dagur’s trophy on the wall,” spoke Merida. That got their attention.

“Trophy? No, don’t take my dragon away from me,” protested Tuffnut

“I miss him already,” spoke Ruffnut

“We still can save him. I think I know what my father planned. Prepare to tell your dragons the tricks they learned today,” spoke Hiccup.

Hiccup’s words proved correct, as the two Chiefs soon brought a captured dragon to the Arena, where Dagur intended to finish him off.

However, just as Dagur prepared to kill Barf and Belch, other dragons flew on the Arena, and began fighting the Berserkers. “Run, Dagur, the dragons are invading,” cried Hiccup, as he ran towards Dagur, acting as if he was trying to save him from the dragons.

“Don’t worry Hiccup, I will kill this dragon,” spoke Dagur, and lifted his sword, only for it to be blasted by a Night Fury’s attack.

“They are real! I knew it!” exclaimed Dagur

“Dagur, go save yourself,” spoke Hiccup, as he looked at Toothless, who jumped on his rider, and pretended to attack him.

“Retreat,” cried Dagur, as he ran away from the arena with his men.

“What about the treaty?” asked Gobber, holding the parchment

“Tell Stoic, that I consider it signed,” spoke Dagur, as he ran away from the Arena very quickly. Soon, all the Berserker boats disappeared from sight.

Later in the evening, Hiccup smiled when the twins extended their arms, and shook their hands. He liked when his group were friends with the others.

A/N: I decided to give Heather a different background. Next chapter: the group hears about a Night Fury island.


	8. Other Night Furies?

Merida sat in the Great Hall, thinking. It was dark, and the heir apparent to the throne recollected her recent adventures. She smiled, when she remembered how her cousin made a foul of Dagur the Deranged.

As she was drinking, she heard some footsteps. The girl stood up silently, and walked very lightly on the ground, trying not to make a noise. As she peaked through the door, she saw Hiccup walking away from his house; Toothless was with him. 

“Common, bud, its time we find your family,” spoke Hiccup as he climbed on his dragon, and the two flew in the sky.

“So this is what its all about!” realized Merida, as she recalled their most recent adventure, where they learned that there was an island with other Night Furies.

The Princess, however, wanted to check whether her suspicions were correct. After Hiccup left, she ran towards Hiccup’s house and then quietly passed her Uncle, who was sleeping.  
Merida entered Hiccup’s room, and looked at the table. She looked at the various papers, and after a few minutes of searching, she found what she was looking for: the map to the Nigh Fury Island.

“Nigh Furies are hostile towards other dragons,” read Merida.

Merida then quickly exited the house and walked towards her dragon, which was still awake. As Merida put her hand on Arrow and prepared to climb on her Typhomerang, a person saw her.

“Heather!” spoke Merida

“Where are you going? Chief Stoic the Vast does not allow us to fly at this hour,” spoke the girl

“Well, Hiccup is gone, and I sense a trap. But I don’t have time, I have to go,” spoke Merida as he climbed on her dragon.

“Hiccup is gone? Is it because he wants to find other Nigh Furies?” asked Heather, to which Merida nodded.

“I am coming with you,”

“No, you are not. And I don’t want someone to slow me down,”

“I can help,” 

“Fine,” agreed Merida, “But you will do as I say,” 

Heather then climbed on Arrow, and the dragon rose in the air, flying after Hiccup. They knew that it would be very hard to catch up with a Night Fury, but if Toothless already landed on the island, they would eventually find Hiccup.

“Sorry about our first meeting. I guess I should have told you all the truth,” spoke Heather.

“I have already forgiven you, Heather. I know you did not mean to hurt us,” 

“I know. I will help you fight Alvin, but it is hard for me,” spoke Heather as she looked at the vast ocean.

The two girls flew in silence for a few hours before approaching a small island. They quietly descended on one cliff. “Please wait here, Arrow,” spoke Merida, as the dragon landed.  
The two girls walked around, trying to find where Hiccup was.

“Is it just me, or there are no Night Furies here?” asked Heather, as she looked around.

“I don’t see any. Even Toothless is not here, it seems,” agreed Merida, as she took her bow and one arrow, ready to shoot.

“Stoic would be angry with us, right?” asked Heather, “If you want, we could return, and continue the search tomorrow,” spoke Heather.

“Our Uncle can lecture us all he wants, but in the current situation, I don’t care. I sense that Hiccup fell in the trap,” spoke Merida as the girls continued to search the island.

“This is very strange, there are no dragons on this island,” 

“I can see that,” spoke Merida

The two girls decided to get some food. Heather brought some wooden sticks, while Merida used her bow and arrows to catch some fish. The two then cooked the fish above the fire.  
“You are so good at archery,” spoke Heather

“Well, I did practice it from early age,” replied Merida

“While I was little, I used to run away from other Outcasts, who often tries to hurt me. I learned very quickly how to evade your opponents,” shared Heather some information about her past.

Arrow quickly flew towards the two girls and threw both of them on the ground. With one wing the dragon put of the fire.

“Bad dragon, bad!” spoke Merida as the Typhomerang put its head under the two girls and threw them on her back. The dragon then rose in the air and flew towards one part of the island.

“I guess Arrow found something,” spoke Heather, as Arrow flew for a few minutes before landing next to some dark object.

“Careful Arrow,” spoke Merida as her dragon ignored the girl, and used its head to push the dark object. The object fell, revealing a statute of a dragon, which was about Toothless’s size.

“I knew it! It’s a trap,” spoke Merida as the two girls then looked around.

“I found this flag. Wait, I know where Hiccup is,” spoke Heather as she revealed the flag.

“Outcast Island,” spoke Merida as the two girls then climbed back on Arrow, and flew to their enemy territory.

The three arrived to the Outcast Island shortly. The dragon descended on some cliff, far away from the Outcast camp. After the two girls jumped on the rocks, Merida put the flag into her dragon’s mouth.

“Bring this to my Uncle, as soon as you can. Go!” spoke Merida as the dragon first put its face next to Merida and then rose up, quickly flying away.

“Now we need to find Hiccup and Toothless, and get out from here. I just don’t know how we will get to the main camp without being seen” spoke Merida

“Don’t worry, I have explored all these passages in these rocks over the years. I know where we shall go,” grinned Heather, as the two girls hears some noises.

The jumped behind a rock, right before an Outcast warrior passed on the pathway. “He there,” spoke Heather, as she revealed her from the hideout.

“You! Alvin knew you would return,” spoke the man as he took out his sword and tried to scare Heather. The girl however dodged the attack, ducked, and slipped under the man’s legs, quickly grabbing two daggers the Outcast had.

“You are not going anywhere,” spoke Merida, as she also stood up, and prepared her bow. She shot at the Outcast warrior; the arrow slightly touched his cheek, before flying away.

“Run,” spoke Merida, as the warrior run. Heather put her leg in front of the man, and he fell.

“He is unconscious. Good. Now, lets find our cousin, and quickly get out from here,” spoke Merida as she picked up her arrow and put it back into her quiver. Heather looked at her new weapons, and put them on her belt. 

“Let’s do it,” spoke Heather with newly found confidence. She did not care that much about her Uncle’s disapproval. She too realized that saving Hiccup was their priority now.

A/N: Next chapter will focus more on Hiccup.


	9. Escape from the Outcast Island

Hiccup woke up in his cell. The boy slowly opened his eyes, before quickly standing up, and looking where he ended up.

He was in a dark dungeon, where only few torches showed what was going on. “Alvin. He tricked us!” thought Hiccup as he remembered the last day.

“Hello Hiccup, I see you are finally awake,” spoke the large Viking, as he approached Hiccup’s cell. 

“What do you want Alvin? I wont help you. You should know that the rest of my friends will soon rescue me,” spoke Hiccup

“I am sure they will. In fact, I already know that your cousins are here on the island. But don’t worry; I wont hurt them when I capture those two girls. Much. I will just make them suffer like he does,” spoke Alvin as he pointed out at another cell, where Toothless was chained to a wall. The Night Fury could not move. Toothless looked at his rider for a few seconds, before looking on the floor.

“Don’t hurt Toothless, or my friends,” spoke Hiccup

“Of course I wont. Just teach me how to train the dragons, and I will let you all go,” spoke Alvin, before his right hand man pushed another Viking into the room.

“Say hello to your new cellmate,” spoke Alvin, as he grabbed Mildew and threw him in the cell adjacent to the one Hiccup was located. 

“Thank you for your help, old man. I will repay your debt to me by providing you with last meal before your execution. Tonight you shall have sheep meet,” spoke Alvin as he left the room, grabbing Fungus, Mildew’s sheep.

“No, Fungus, don’t take him away!” cried Mildew, as he looked distraught.

Hours passed. Hiccup looked at Toothless, who refused all water that the guards brought to him. The boy was worried; he did not want his dragon to starve.

“We need to make a plan to escape. I need your help, Mildew. Help us get out from here,” spoke Hiccup to Mildew.

The old man looked at Hiccup. “What do you have in mind?” asked Mildew

As the two Vikings discussed their escape plan, the two girls soon arrived to the Outcast Arena. “What do we do now? We don’t know where Hiccup is held!” spoke Merida, as a few Outcast warriors suddenly surrounded the two girls.

Merida immediately retrieved her bow and arrows, and prepared to fire at the enemies. Heather prepared her twin daggers, and lowered her body closer to the ground, ready to jump.

“Get them!” cried one of the Outcasts, as they charged at the two friends. 

Meanwhile, while Hiccup’s cousins were fighting the outcasts, Hiccup and Mildew finally managed to escape their cell. They exited the dungeon, only to find themselves at a field filled with wild dragons.

“No, wild dragons! We are doomed!” cried Mildew in horror

“Don’t worry Mildew, we just need to pass through them. They wont attack us unless threatened,” spoke Hiccup as the two started slowly walking through the field. The dragons looked at them with suspicion, but did not move.

As the two people almost exited the field, a wild Nadder suddenly opened its wings, and looked at them.

“Extend your arm, Mildew, and show the dragon that you mean it no harm,” spoke Hiccup as he took Mildew’s hand.

The dragon looked at the old Viking and soon put its head next to Mildew’s hand. “What are you doing?” spoke Mildew, as Hiccup first pushed him on the dragon, then climbed on top of it himself.

As the wild dragon rose in the sky, Merida and Heather stood on the rocks, while surrounded by the laying bodies of their opponents. “We should do this again,” spoke Merida excitedly, as Heather lightly glared at her.

The two girls heard a roar, and as they turned, they saw the Night Fury.

“Toothless!” exclaimed the two girls, as they ran towards the dragon.

As the three reunited, they saw that a large bolder crashed into the dragon that Hiccup and Mildew rode. The dragon fell from the sky, and landed close to the girls, and Toothless.

“Get them all,” spoke Alvin, as his men began to surround the group. The three cousins quickly reunited. 

“Toothless,” spoke Hiccup as he hugged his dragon’s head, before looking first at his cousins, and then at the approaching enemy.

“What is he doing here?” inquired Merida

“Long story, but we need to escape the island,” spoke Hiccup, as a group of twenty Outcasts began to surround the villagers of Berk.

“Surrender while you can, and you wont suffer for long,” spoke Alvin

“Father, please, let us go,” tried to reason with him Heather. The Outcast Chief ignored her.

Suddenly an explosion occurred next to the group. A green Zippleback released more gas before creating another explosion.

“Look at us, we are the agents of chaos,” shouted the twins, as they kept gassing and then exploding the landscape of the island. 

While the Monstrous Nightmare provided firepower, and Gronckle artillery, Hiccup saw that just as one Outcast warrior grabbed him, Astrid jumped from her Nadder dragon, and with her right leg kicked the Outcast.

“Hi Astrid, Hi Astrid, “ began Hiccup, trying to apologize to his friend for not informing her about his plan.

“Don’t scare me like that!” cried Astrid as she then jumped. Her left fist collided with another Outcast. The man cried of pain.

Heather smirked. She ducked, and avoided an attack before jumping in the air, and with lightning speed disarming an enemy warrior. She defeated a few enemies, before one of the Outcasts managed to hit her in the stomach. The raven-haired girl gasped for air, as she fell on the rock.

Astrid kept punching her opponents. While she was more resilient to the attacks, and did not need a lot of time to recover from punches, even she soon got overwhelmed.  
Merida kept shooting at her enemies, disarming them. Once, she saw that one of the Outcasts prepared his crossbow to shoot them.

“Oh no, you wont,” spoke Merida, as she released an arrow, which flew and soon pierced through the man’s arm, causing him to drop his weapon. Just as the girl was ready to celebrate her victory, another Outcast warrior used a club to hit her. Merida fell.

“Surrender, your friends are defeated. Tell the rest of your friends to leave, or else,” spoke Alvin as Hiccup climbed on Toothless and rose in the air.

“You wont hurt my family,” spoke Hiccup as Toothless began blasting at Outcasts, who quickly retreated.   
Astrid was the first to recover.

“Take them, while I take Mildew. We need to retreat,” spoke Hiccup as he helped the old man climb on Toothless. Astrid nodded, and helped Merida and Heather to stand up before the wild Nadder took off and flew to meet with other dragon riders.

Toothless rose in the air; Hiccup and Mildew sat on his back.

“You wont get away,” spoke Alvin, as he launched another catapult. Toothless managed to dodge the bolder, but the dragon shook, and Mildew lost control. The man quickly slid down the dragon’s tail.

“Mildew!” cried Hiccup

“Tell Stoic I am so sorry,” spoke Mildew 

“No, don’t let go,” protested Hiccup, as Mildew could not hold the dragon’s tail any longer and fell to the ground. Alvin soon grabbed the old man.  
Hiccup tried to rescue Mildew, but his rescue attempt was met with many arrows. While Toothless dodged them, both of them knew that they could not rescue Mildew.


End file.
